An image display device, in which an image transfer panel (for example, a microlens array consisting of a plurality of lenses) is placed in front of a two-dimensional image at a predetermined space therefrom, for displaying a pseudo stereoscopic image (floating image) of the two-dimensional image onto a space in front of the image transfer panel has been known (for example, see a first patent document and a second patent document). The image display device is adapted to focus the two-dimensional image by the image transfer panel while floating the two-dimensional image, thus displaying the two-dimensional image as if to display a three-dimensional image.
These image display devices include an image display device equipped with two screens for two-dimensional images; this image display device causes images displayed on one of the screens to be recognized as pseudo-stereoscopic images of the two-dimensional images, and causes images displayed on the other of the screens to be recognized as direct-view images (for example, see a third patent document).    First patent document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-255493    Second patent document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-098479    Third patent document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-234240